


That'll cost you.

by genericgayanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camboy Kenma, Cat Ears, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Skype, Skype Sex, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, minor pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericgayanime/pseuds/genericgayanime
Summary: Kenma is a camboy. He likes the attention and the money, and private cams are just a part of the job. But, when a stranger messages him after a stream, he realizes he really, really enjoys private cams, especially when they're with said stranger.





	1. Know your place

**Author's Note:**

> this is so nsfw I'm so sorry and this is unbeta'd I'm not sorry!!! I didn't want to subject anyone to this filth

Kenma left his room, a sweater hanging off his shoulders covering the panties he was wearing. They were a gift sent in from a viewer, requesting for him to wear them on camera and to enjoy them off camera. Kenma found them comfortable so he wore them quite a bit, and he liked the way the stark red contrasted against his pale skin. Camming was tiring, but people had some weird fetishes, and some days he’d make hundreds by catering to said weird fetishes. 

He was nibbling on a piece of bread while scrolling through his twitter, liking the tweets sent to him by his viewers, even if they were pervy and put a foul taste in his mouth. Many people were surprised to find out that he was a camboy, considering he was socially reserved and didn’t like dealing with people. For him to cater to people’s needs, and people’s sexual needs at that, was unlike him. He liked a few more tweets before he clicked about to compose a new tweet. 

“I’m bored… Surprise cam?” 

He sent it out and got a response almost instantly, all of which begging for him to go on. 

“Any requests?” He tweeted next, smiling to himself about all the people dying to see him. He read through his mentions carefully, seeing what people wanted. Vibrators, cat ears, lingerie, Kenma figured he could do that. 

“Be on in ten!” He tweeted before adding the link to his channel and leaving to put some makeup on. He knew his viewers loved seeing him in a more feminine light. Eyeliner flicked and lips glossed, his eyelashes carefully curled and caked with mascara. He carefully put some blush on his nose and cheeks, adding a little under his eyes for good measure. Doll face and kitten were names he earned, and looking in the mirror served as proof. He left the bathroom and threw on a collar with a bell and a lace bralette that was a dusty pink, matching his lip shade. He changed his panties to match the bralette and looked in the mirror, satisfied with how he looked. The cat ear clips tugged his hair as he moved to grab his toys, but he didn’t mind it all that much. He smoothed out his bed and set up his laptop and webcam before laying down on his stomach, his back arched to give the viewers a subtle view of his ass. Typing sounded as he logged in and set up the stream, smiling at the growing number of views.

“Hi guys.” He smiled, crossing his legs at the ankles and holding his chin up by his hands. He whispered small thank you’s at the compliments and praises people were commenting as he began subtly playing with his collar and bralette straps, knowing he already had people on edge. 

Going slow was his specialty. He took time trailing his fingertips up and down his body, feeling every brush. His viewers loved that about him, how he’d take his sweet time with himself. 

He’d hold half-hearted conversations with the viewers in the comments as he tugged at his collar and slipped his fingers into his bralette, toying with his nipples. He eventually shifted to be on his back as he began brushing his fingertips down his stomach and hitting the edge of his panties before going back up and circling his nipple. 

“I was thinking about coming untouched today,” Kenma commented lazily, looking to the side as he ran his fingertips along his clothed cock, whimpering quietly before dragging his fingers back up. He sat up and ran his fingers along the inside of his spread thighs as he read the comments urging him to do so. He smiled and laid back down, still trailing his fingers along himself but allowing more time to play with his cock. A wet spot was forming in the front of his panties by the time he was ready to begin stretching himself, pulling the soiled panties off to allow him better access. By the time he was ready to slide the vibrator in he was panting and moaning, one hand toying with his nipples. Sliding the vibrator in as slow as he could did nothing to help with his overstimulation. His sensitivity was a blessing and a curse, as he was realising now. He set it to a low setting and yelped, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed it against his prostate. 

“It f-feels so good,” He breathed, turning it up a setting and moaning. “So full, It’s right on my prostate too.” 

The comments were going crazy, urging him to turn up the settings and praising him. He turned it up to its highest setting and panted, arching his back and grinding against nothing. 

When he came he whimpered and yelled, gripping at the sheets and shaking his head until his cat ears fell loose and went lopsided, his eyeliner and lipstick smudged. He squirmed due to overstimulation and turned off the vibrator, carefully taking it out.

“Did you guys like that? He asked breathily after sitting up, watching the comments go off. He smiled at all the likes and the sweet words being said. He thanked them before sharing his usual outro, listing where to find him before blowing a kiss and signing off.

Right after he signed off, though, he got a message through his tumblr. He opened the app and clicked the message, reading through it quickly.

“Can I get private skype call?”

Kenma bit his lip and thought back to his pricing before responding, his hands still shaking from his orgasm.

“It’ll cost you, babe.” 

“I can pay.”

Kenma liked the confidence in this one, and because he was his own boss, he had no one to tell him he was being unprofessional when he hit on customers, so when one piqued his interest he jumped at the chance.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive. Tomorrow night?”

“You sure you can wait that long?” Kenma jumped at the opportunity to tease, debating sending him some racy pictures just to egg the other on.

“I’ll manage.”

Deciding to be a tease, he moved to the full-body mirror, sitting down and arching his back, showing off his bralette. He took a quick picture and sent it to the man, typing a quick response.

“Are you sure?”

“I figured I’d give you time to recover after your stream.”

‘Considerate.’ Kenma thought, clicking on the man’s profile and scrolling through it. It was mostly reblogs of artsy photos and occasionally pretty photos of bondage, but nothing to provide any explanation as to what he was like. Tapping sounded as his thumbs hit the screen and traced back to the conversation.

“So good to me, but my recovery period is shorter than that.”

“Are you suggesting we do it tonight, kitten?”

Pet names have always been a major turn on for Kenma, and that one always sent butterflies to his stomach, turning the tips of his ears red.

“I’m not the one paying to see someone. I don’t call the shots.” He typed with cockiness laced through every letter.

“Glad you know your place. I’ll see you tomorrow night, doll face.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What time?” Kenma typed out quickly, trying to get a timeframe as to when he should start getting ready. He sent the message before retying his hair in it’s messy bun style. Camming came easy to him as he always knew what people wanted, how they wanted it, and what he himself wanted. But, he was getting paid to do this, and he didn’t have the option to do what he wanted, and he certainly didn’t have a clue as to what this man wanted.

“Is nine good for you?”

“Yeah. How long is this call gonna be?”

“Why? Am I wasting your precious time, kitten?”

“Just need to know how much I’m going to charge you.”

“It’ll last until I hang up. Bill me later.”

“Dominant. Anyways, what the hell do you want out of this call?”

“Dominant? I suppose one would say that. I want to see you dressed up all pretty, and I want you to do exactly as I say. I’m going to wreck you tonight, Kitten. I can’t wait to hear you beg.”

Kenma read the message, his teeth moving to gnaw at his lip and a whimper escaping. Pale skin lit up peachy pink as he blushed, the words causing a familiar heating and flipping sensation in his stomach.

“And what if I don’t listen?”

“You seem to forget you’re not in charge here. It’s funny how I once thought you actually knew your place. If you don’t listen, I won’t allow you to cum. That simple.”

“Let me guess, you like being called ‘Daddy’ too?” Kenma teased, tucking loose strands of his hair behind his ear.

“More of a ‘Sir’ kind of guy.”

“Of course you are.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to be made aware of the damage about to be done to your wallet?” Kenma double-messaged, really worried about this man. He wasn’t exactly cheap, and he wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into. 

“I can pay, kitten. But I see no reason to not know.”

“I usually charge ¥4000 for the first half hour then ¥2300 for every one after that, then ¥500-¥1150 for every special request.” Kenma typed out. He didn’t usually charge anything above ¥500 for special requests, but he felt like a money slut today rather than just a regular slut, and this guy seemed loaded.

“What a steal. No coupon codes, though?”

“Use code ‘NOPE’ for -30% off.”

“Snarky.” He responded.

“You may want to get used to it, Sir.” 

“Such a brat.”

Kenma threw his phone down, ignoring the dinging of both the man’s messages and notifications from other apps. He sifted through his lingerie drawer until he came up with a simple strappy bralette and cotton panties with a heart cut out and a bow in the back. They were both white, which Kenma didn’t enjoy himself, but he knew it usually drove people wild when the material began to grow see-through with precome. Grabbing a pair of knee-highs for good measure, he threw those on his bed next to his phone before moving to his closet and grabbing a mini pleated skirt. He bought it off a stripper site, but it didn’t feel cheap or gimmicky at all. He threw that on the bed too before checking the time and his outfit and scooping it up to take to the bathroom. The shower turned on with a hiss and he hopped in, rinsing his hair and shaving his legs, somehow managing to not cut himself. 

The tiles were cool under his feet as he hopped out and began sliding the clothes on, looking in the mirror to make sure his straps weren’t twisted. Multicoloured sparks lit up as he plugged his curling iron and waited for it to heat up, trying his best to apply eyeliner in the fogged up mirror. Delicate waves framed his face by the time he was done, his lips pink and glossed. Blush only amplified his already rosy cheeks, and a light coat of mascara gave his cat-like eyes a feminine touch. Putting on makeup was something he grew to enjoy, and the clothes felt normal as he often went outside in peter pan collars and short shorts. It was just what he felt comfortable in, and he was glad most people seemed to enjoy it.

\---

The skype tone for an outgoing call rang through Kenmas ears as he sat on his knees, his slim fingers playing with the edge of his skirt. Computer speakers crackled as the ringing stopped and he heard the dull background noise of the room. Allowing his eyes to flicker up to the screen, he saw a slightly pixelated outline of a man, seemingly shirtless, with messy back hair and a sharp angular face. His eyes drifted up to the square he occupied and adjusted the camera accordingly, keeping the facade of innocence and modesty by adjusting his skirt.  
“You look so nice for me, kitten.” His voice was deep and a little rough, and Kenma almost looked forward to hearing praises and possibly moans come from it.

“Thank you.” Kenma spoke with his voice soft like silk, making faux eye contact through the camera. 

“White is a beautiful colour on you. Makes you look like an angel,” He continued to muse, biting his lower lip.

“Thank you,” Kenma spoke again, tucking his wavy hair behind his ear.

“But you’re no angel, now are you?” 

Kenma shook his head, the tips of his ears glowing red. 

“I suppose by most standards, I’m quite the opposite.” 

“Well, most don’t picture angels as men in lingerie, so eager to please they get hard just at the thought of it,” 

He whimpered at the dirty talk, pulling his skirt down to try to hide his arousal.

“What happened to the snarky attitude, kitten? Cat got your tongue?”

“I was under the impression you didn’t like it.” Kenma retorted, shifting so he was no longer on his knees before his feet fell asleep.

“It’s amusing. You’re so submissive but you talk like a spoiled brat.” 

“I wouldn’t say spoiled,” A coy grin spread across his face as he played with one of the chest straps of his top.

“And what makes you say that?”

“You’re not here to spoil me,” Kenma teased, his eyes flickering away from the camera in an act of fake-bashfulness. 

The man hummed in appreciation to Kenmas newfound attitude, but sensed the fakeness dripping off it.

“You’re still a brat then.” 

“I don’t think I can argue with you about that, daddy.” The name rolled off Kenma’s tongue easily as he spread his legs the tiniest bit, the skirt dipping down in the space between his thighs. 

“I know I said I was more of a ‘sir’ guy, but fuck kitten, I wouldn’t complain if you kept calling me that.” His voice sounded significantly gravellier than it did, possibly even dropping an octave. Kenma watched intently as his eyes seemed to follow as he began trailing his fingertips up and down his thighs, stopping once he reached the hem of his skirt then travelling back down. 

“That’ll be an extra six-hundred yen.” Kenma reminded, a cocky smirk adorning his glossed lips. 

“I’d think it’d be on the five hundred side of the spectrum.” He commented.

“I’ll moan out your name for free,” 

“Kuroo.”

Kenma smiled at his eagerness and let his hand go up past the hem, his hand disappearing and hiding behind his skirt. Golden eyes followed his hands, the pupils slightly blown. 

“I’ll call you Kuro.” 

He saw the man smile at the nickname and watched the smile drop in favour of licking his lips as the camboy hiked up his skirt a tad, showing off a glimpse of the lacy panties.

“See something you like, Kuro?” Kenma teased, feigning innocence as he tested out the name.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be paying your rent.”

Humming of amusement sounded as a pale finger dug under the elastic of the leg hole, lifting it up and letting it snap against his skin with a whimper. He hadn’t been with many people, contrary to popular belief, but the people he had been with have all described him as extremely vocal and responsive, and being alone didn’t change that. Hearing Kuroo groan only egged him on, and prompted him to lift his skirt further, showing off more of his milky thighs.

“Wait, did you shave?” Kuroo asked, his voice breathy.

“Mmhm,” Kenma said in a sing-song tone, rubbing his shins and calves together to show them off and feel the smoothness of them.

“God, kitten, you’re so beautiful.” Kuroo whispered, watching him separate his legs again and show off his panties, trailing his fingertips up his thigh and barely touching his clothed cock, but still shivering and gasping at the touch. He looked up to see Kuroo’s reaction and saw his teeth peeking out to bite at his bottom lip, his hand lazily palming at his own cock through his sweats.

Kenma continued trailing his hand up, going up his stomach and brushing against his slightly protruding ribcage and teasing his nipples through the thin material of the bralette. His breaths were already growing shallow and shaky. Watching him arch into his own touch as his skirt shifted and fluttered around his legs which were flat on the bed, his knees lifted up as he laid down. They weren’t high up enough to obstruct the view, much to Kuroo’s delight. The way he was positioned gave Kuroo an eyeful of the white lace hugging his ass, digging into the skin slightly.

“Can you take off the skirt baby?” Kuroo rasped. Kenma instantly obliged, lifting his hips and sliding the zipper down halfway and sliding the skirt down before kicking it off. He heard Kuroo hum in appreciation before he heard his voice.

“You look so good.” 

Kenma moaned at the praise and the cold air rushing over his barely clothed cock. The tips of his ears were flushed red as were his cheeks, his chest rising and falling.

“A praise kink?” Kuroo teased before continuing. “I’d expect nothing less from you,” 

Lewd words fell off his lips causing Kenma to grow needier until all he could do was whine and squirm until Kuro told him he could touch himself. Having to wait for instructions was hell for Kenma as he was used to being in charge of his shows, but his submissive side found this to be more like heaven. He reached down under his panties and gave himself a few lazy strokes, waiting for further instruction.

“Babygirl,” He heard Kuroo rasp before whined in response and cleared up the fog in his head, trying his best to listen and respond.

“Those panties look so good on you, but can you take them off for me?”

Kenma nodded and whispered a quiet ‘Yes Kuro,’ and lifted up his hips to take his panties off. Vague sounds of Kuroo praising him rang through his ears and he moaned and sighed, allowing himself a few more lazy strokes.

“Can you finger yourself kitten? 

All the questions Kuroo asked weren’t really questions at all. They were commands and instructions which Kenma was happy to follow like they were his religion. 

Mindlessly grabbing around the bed to find the lube he set there beforehand proved to be more of a struggle than he anticipated, but he eventually had it in hand and had his fingers slicked, rubbing the excess lube around his hole. Shivers ran down his body and whimpers left his swollen lips, and Kuroo was enjoying every second of it. 

“Babygirl,” Kuroo moaned, giving himself lazy strokes while intently watching the scene in front of him. When Kenma shoved a finger inside, Kuroo had to tighten his grip on the base of his cock to keep him from coming then and there. 

“K-kuro, can I get on my knees? My wrist hurts.” Kenma breathed, his voice fucked out and distant.

“Of course.”

Kenma slid his fingers out with a long whine, sitting up and turning around so his ass was up in the air, facing the camera. He weakly grabbed at his asscheeks, squeezing the flesh until the pale skin flushed red. Sliding his finger back inside left him breathless and needy, and it left Kuroo the same way. He slid another in next to the first, hissing at the stretch but still rocking back onto his fingers.

“You’re taking your fingers so well, does it feel good, baby?” 

Kenma nodded and moaned, whimpering quiet nonsense about how good it felt. 

“Put another finger in, I know your slutty hole can take it.”

Who was he to say no? He slid another in, weakly jabbing at his prostate. Moans and pants filled the room, including moans of Kuroo’s name. After gaining permission to touch himself, Kenma gripped his dick while fingering himself, leaning into both touches and arching his back, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

“Kuro!” He yelped as he came, his fingers and sheets coated with the fluid. Sitting up after he recovered was a struggle, but he managed as best as he could with only one clean hand. Light brown eyes lifted to look at the camera as he breathed deeply, waiting for further instruction, or a simple hang up.

“Clean yourself up kitten. Put your bratty mouth to good use.”

Lifting his fingers up to his lips and wrapping his glossed lips around them, he watched the screen through his eyelashes to see Kuroo’s reaction. He was biting at his lips and hissing praises too quiet for Kenma to hear. When all the cum had been licked clean from his fingers, he pulled them from his mouth with a dull pop, showing off the skin slick with spit. 

“Good girl,” He smirked at Kenma’s flush before speaking again.

“This was fun, you look so pretty when you’re needy. Bill me?” 

Kenma nodded and watched him wipe off his hand on a tissue before waving goodbye. The act seemed almost innocent, at least compared to the previous events. He waved back before the screen went blue, transporting him back to the skype home screen.

Since then, Kenma could almost count on weekly skype calls with Kuro, and he eventually got his coupon code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! its been a while since I've posted and some things have Gone Down  
> 1) it was my birthday on the 9th!!! I am now 14 so u guys can now say u have read a 14 year olds writing vs a 13 year olds  
> 2) I got a new computer so its a lot easier to write and upload!! Halle-fuckin-lujah  
> 3)we have to do a swing dancing unit in school and I was thinking abt.. what if I did a lame childhood au/middle school au for kagehina or kuroken (let me know!!) where they do swing dancing?? tht would be cute (if u dont know what swing dancing is its rlly cute its peppy little turns and footwork)
> 
> let me know! and as always thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO INSECURE ABT WRITING FILTH pls tell me if u found this hot it will guarantee u a second chapter sooner


End file.
